sky_pretty_cure_rainbow_starfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucky lucky!!
lucky lucky!! is an image song produced for the ''Guardian Angels Of The Sky'' series. The song was performed by Hanazawa Kana, the voice actress of Minotori Ema. The song will appear in the vocal album Sky Blue River. Lyrics Full Size Version |-|Romaji= lucky lucky!! Mirai uta! Shōrai yume no otodesu! Happī happī kiseki kyoku chūn! Kamu on, kamu on, watashi to utau Happī happī lucky Songu! Anata shiawase e no sarani ippo Tanoshi kawa no tōru! Yoru no mirakuru Anata no shizen no chikara! Atarashi sekai no akeru Yotsuba, shiawase no shirushi! Kirameku kōun no pawā! Kurōbā, kōun no shinboru! Watashi no Rakkī Chāmu! Sore wa lucky lucky!! Mirai uta! Pikapika yume no merodī! Kirakira Toppu Shīkuretto! Raibu, raibu, watashi to utau Happī happī lucky Songu! Majikaruna atarashi-bi! Anata no me de asahi Hikari no kiseki, mado kara no hikariru! Asa no mirakuru! Anata no shizen no chikara! Atarashi sekai no akeru Anata no rakkīchāmu no toru! Shiawase no Yotsuba Yotsuba, rakku no shinboru! Watashi no Rakkī Chāmu! Rettsu Shingu Za lucky lucky!! Happī Songu! lucky lucky!! Mirai uta! Shōrai yume no Happī Merodī! Kirakira Pikapika Shainī Chūn! Rettsugōraibu, watashi to utau! Kamu on, kamu on, watashi to utau! lucky lucky Happī Songu! Lucky lucky Happī Taimu! Rettsu Purē Za Mirai, Mirai, Sūpā Songu! lucky lucky lucky songu! lucky lucky shiawase no yotsuba! lucky lucky shiawase! |-|Japanese= lucky lucky!!未来歌！将来夢の音です！ ハッピーハッピーきせき曲チューン！ コム・オン、コム・オン、私と歌う ハッピーハッピーluckyソング！ あなた幸せへのさらに一歩 楽し川の通る！ 夜のミラクル あなたの自然の力！ 新し世界の開ける 四葉、幸せのしるし！ 煌めく幸運のパワー！ クロバー、幸運のシンボル！ 私のラッキーチャーム！ それは lucky lucky!!未来歌！ぴかぴか夢のメロディー！ きらきらトップシークレット！ライブ、ライブ、私と歌う ハッピーハッピーluckyソング！ マジッカルな新し日！あなたの目で朝日 光のきせき、窓からの光る！ 朝のミラクル！ あなたの自然の力！ 新し世界の開ける あなたのラッキーチャームの執る！ 幸せの四葉 四葉、ラックのシンボル！ 私のラッキーチャーム！ レッツシングザ lucky lucky!!ハッピーソング！lucky lucky!!未来歌！ 将来夢のハッピーメロヂー！ キラキラピカピカシャイニーチューン！ レッツゴライブ、私と歌う！コム・オン、コム・オン、私と歌う！ lucky luckyハッピーソング！lucky luckyハッピータイム！ レッツプレーザ ミライ、ミライ、スーパソング！lucky lucky lucky ソング！ lucky lucky幸せのよつば！ lucky lucky幸せ！ |-|Translation= lucky lucky!! Future song! This is the sound of the future dreams! The happy happy miracle tune! Come on, come on and sing with me The happy happy lucky song! A step further to your happiness Passing by the river of joyfulness! The miracle of this night The power of your nature! A new world opens for you A four-leaved clover, the sign of happiness The sparkling lucky power! Clover, the symbol of the eternal luck! My personal lucky charm! This is the Lucky lucky!! Future song! The melody of the shiny dreams! The sparkling top secrets! Live, live and sing with me The happy happy lucky song! A magical new day! The morning sun in your eyes The light of miracles, shines through your window! The miracle of this morning! The power of your nature! A new world opens for you Take your personal lucky charm! The four-leaved clover of happiness The four-leaved symbol of luck! My personal lucky charm! Let’s sing the Lucky lucky!! Happy Song! Lucky lucky!! Future song! The happy melody of future dreams! The glitter shiny shiny tune! Let’s go live and sing with me! Come on, Come on, sing with me! The lucky lucky happy song! The happy happy lucky time! Let’s play the Mirai, mirai, super song! The lucky lucky lucky song! The four-leaved clover of lucky lucky happiness! Lucky lucky!! Happiness! Category:Songs Category:Image Songs Category:Ema Songs